Today's image-forming systems, such as printers and copiers, are commonly used to perform a multitude of different functions in private, commercial and government settings. In particular environments, the cost of operating the image-forming system can be relatively expensive due to the cost of the resources, such as paper, ink or toner, that is consumed. In other environments, specialty inks, toner or paper may be used to print legal documents and negotiable instruments such as checks and the like to prevent easy printing or other duplication of such documents and instruments.
In an attempt to conserve expensive resources such as paper, ink and toner and to prevent the unauthorized printing of legal documents and negotiable instruments, many image-forming systems limit their use to authorized individuals. This is typically achieved by the computer network to which the printer or copier is connected or the printer or copier itself requiring the user to enter a password or some other form of user authorizing identification. Unfortunately, such security measures may frequently be circumvented by the user simply moving the paper, ink or toner to a different printer or copier which does not require user authentication.